The Legacy
by PurpleIsByFarTheBestColorEver
Summary: The Heroes left a Legacy behind when they defeated the Titans. Now it is their kids turn. Join Charlotte Jackson and Jason di Angelo and they leave behind their own legacy with all the other Hero's kids! Story is about the kids, not the Heroes *Don't Own PJO!*


**Okay guys, here is the deal. I have found my love for Percy Jackson once again and I am going to write a story about their kids! t's going to deal with crushes, break-ups, make-ups, training, and everyday life at camp.**

**Here are their kids!**

**Percy and Annabeth Jackson**:

Matthew Perseus Jackson

. 17. Jet black hair that falls messily into his grey eyes. He has an athletic build and loves to swim, canoe, run, and basically anything that involves being outside, hence his nice tan. He is 6'2 and very outgoing and fun. He rarely ever gets mad, but if you do get him upset you better sleep with one eye open, Athena is his grandmother after all. He usually goes by Matt, but Charlotte sometimes calls him 'Matty'.

Charlotte Annabeth Jackson.

14(turning 15 August 15th.) Charlotte has loose curly black hair that goes to her waist and green eyes And very tan complection. She looks just like her father except for her curly hair. Charlotte is a true archer but can sword fight to, she also is great at throwing daggers and a great plan-maker/organizer. She, on the other hand, is short. She is a foot shorter than her brother and stands at 5'2. But don't let her size deceive you. She can take you down in seconds. Charlotte is very outgoing and fun, like Matt, but she is very serious at times too.

Nico and Thalia di Angelo:

Jason Brandon di Angelo.

15. Jet black hair that he keeps spiked up and out of his electric blue eyes. Jason can sword fight with the best of them and can take almost anyone in archery. Everyone except Miss Charlotte Jackson. Did I mention he may have a teeny tiny crush on her? Well, he stands at 6'1 and has an athletic build too. He has an outgoing side to him, and that is the side you will usually see, unless, of course, there is something wrong or it involves Charlotte.

Nikki Maria di Angelo.

13. Nikki has black hair that falls to her shoulders with electric blue highlights that match her eyes. She is great at archery but fails miserabley at anything else. She is lean and quiet, but she has a fun side to her, you just have to dig deep. She stands at 5'4.

Travis and Katie Stoll:

Noah Travis Stoll.

13. Dark Brown hair that he spikes up and is a very good at sword fighting. He enjoys nature and spending time with his bestfriend, Nikki di Angelo. He is 5'10 and has deep brown eyes. His athletic build makes him good for running quick after stealing some coke from the camp store and good for sword fighting. He likes to bring the fun side out in Nikki and is trying to make her not-so-shy.

Kaitlyn Emery Stoll.

12. Light blonde hair that goes to her mid back with honey eyes. She is 5'2 and lean and good at archery. She loves doing mischievious things with her twin brother, Ethan. She is very shy, but loves to have fun and is one of the best friends you could ever have.

Ethan James Stoll.

12. Looks the same as Kaitlyn but his hair is spiked up and he is 5'6. And he is good at sword fighting. Unlike Kaitlyn, he is very outgoing and wild!

Connor and Emily Stoll:

Macey Addison Stoll. 11. Macey has Blonde. curly hair that flows down to almost her waist. She is very outgoing, like her father, and mischievious. She loves music, her mother is a daughter of Apollo, and she can play almost anything. Not to mention she can sing. Her honey colored eyes are mesmerizing and she is her daddy's life. She is also good at archery and stands at 5'4.

Charles and Selena Beckondorf:

Abigail Isabella Beckondorf.

10. Abby has deep brown hair and matching eyes. Her mother usually straightens he curly hair every day and she is definatly Aphrodite's granddaughter. She is obsessed with match-making and loves clothes, acessories and shoes! She isn't very good at anything that requires physical ability but she can charm-speak, so it is okay. She is 5'0.

Chris and Clarisse Rodriguez:

Jacob Ares Rodriguez.

10. Light brown spiked hair and brown eyes. Muscular and tall for his age. 5'4. He is great at basically any weapon and loves to have fun with his bestfriend, Abby Beckondorf, who he has a soft spot for.

These are the children! Now here is a preview!

Charlotte's POV.

"Charlotte, are you ready? We have to pick up Jason and Nikki in, like, ten minutes!" It was Matthew, my brother. Today we aregoing to camp Half-Blood!

"Yeah, I'm coming!" I quickly grabbed my shades and bounded down the stairs, meeting Matt.

"Let's go!" He said cheerfully.

We climbed into his blue pick-up truck and made our way to Jason's house.

"Are Mom, Dad, Nico, and Thalia already there?" I questioned.

"Almost." He answered. A few minutes later we arrived at Jason's.

Matt beeped the horn a few times before I went out to get them. I let myself in the front door to see Jason running around frantically.

"Jason, what is wrong?" I asked him.

"Well, Nikki thought it would be funny if she hid my shirt from me, but I can't find it," he huffed. I looked at him and noticed that he was only in a pair of shorts. And let's just say that he was very well built. Like, he must have been working out because ohlala he had a six-pack going on. Stop staring Charlotte you are his best friend!

Just as I was pulled out my my thoughts I heard Nikki's laughter coming from the stairs.

"Nikki, we are going to be late!" I said.

"Fine," she grumbled and tossed Jason his shirt.

"Thanks," he said.

"No problem! Now let's go!" I went to follow him out the door, but Nikki pulled me back.

"You're welcome," she whispered in my ear. I glared at her. It was like her lifes mission to get me and Jason together. Along with Abby Beckondorf and everyone else at camp... There is no privacy at that place. NONE!

"Whatever." I said as I walked out the door, rolling my eyes.

"You know you liked it," she sang as she skipped to the truck.

"Oh, hey Nikki, ummm... I thought just Jason was coming so I only have three seats but I guess we will squeaze!" Matthew said, as Nikki climbed in.

"Hey Matt," she responded. I climbed in next. Then Jason. Don't ask me why the little devils, Matt and Nikki, made us sit next to each other.

"And we're off!" Matt said as he pulled out of the driveway. It was an hour and a half ride to Camp Half-Blood and for the first 20 minutes Nikki kept pushing me closer to Jason. I don't even know how we go closer honestly, we were so squished together. Matt why didn't you get a backseat put in?

I just kept apologizing to Jason and glaring at Nikki until I felt two strong arms pick me up and I was set on Jason's lap.

"There you go!" Jason grinned at me cheerfully. I returned a smile before blushing and looking down. We still had a little over an hour to go and I was getting tired. I most definatley was not going to lay my head on Jason's shoulder because that is what couples do and we are only best friends and I won't let Nikki make fun of me.

I laid my head against the window, trying to get comfortable.

"C'mere," Jason said, his voice sounded husky and sexy. Shut-_up_ Charlotte. He put his arm around me and laid my head on his shoulder. I snuggled into him because I'm already going to never hear the end of this. Jason started to stroke my hair and rub my back and I was soon alseep.

Jason's POV

Charlotte was being pushed over by Nikki and I could tell she was sick of it. So, I did the best thing I could, I sat her in my lap. Not embarassing at all.

And then she tried to get to sleep so I laid her head on my shoulder and I stroked her hair and rubbed her back. She is totally going to know you like her Jason. Did I mention that her older brother is in the car, watching me!

"Smile," Nikki said as she took like, a zillion photos of us. I sighed and looked at the sleeping beauty in my arms. She looked like an angel and I loved being able to hold her.

"So, Jason, I guess I should ask even though I already know the answer, do you like my sister?" Matthew inquired great, getting interviewed by her big brother who is probably going to pound me.

"Oh course I like her, she is my best friend." I said. keep playing it cool di Angelo.

"Cut the crap, I mean more than a friend." I felt the heat rush to my head and I'm sure I looked like a tomato.

"Uh- I mean, I umm, Ya see..." I trailed off, hopelessly doomed. Nice work di Angelo, now I'm sure I'm going to get harassed for this.

" I see how it is. Don't worry, I'm not going to hit you or anything," relief flooded through me. "Just don't hurt her."

"I wouldn't dream of it." I said instantly.

Charlotte's POV

I felt two strong arms lift me up and my eyes fluttered open to see Jason staring at me.

"Hello," he said as he sat me down.

"Hi," I said as I brushed myself off.

"Enjoy your nap?" I heard Matt question. I blushed deeply and yawned.

"I'll take that as a yes," he chuckled.

"Wait until you hear all of the juicy stuff Jason spilled while you were asleep!" Nikki said. I glanced over at Jason with a questioning stare. He visiably paled and started to shake his head no.

"Yeah, It was pretty good sis. He gave us the 411 on who he likes and why he likes her and what his intentions are with her."

"Oh really," I said, not showing how desperatley I wanted to know who the girl was. I looked at Jason again. This time he was red instead of pale. Oh man, he must really like her.

"Care to tell me what her name is?" I asked.

"Well, her name has an 'A' in it..."

"Almost every girl's name has an 'A' in it Matt."

"And she has- you know what I think I'll let Jason tell you himself." I turned around to see Jason slowly backing away. Shaking his head. Why didn't he want me to know? I wouldn't tell anyone.

"I'll grab your bag sis, go and get your man." Matt said as he walked toward the Poesidon Cabin.

"Thanks, and he is not my man." I took off sprinting after Jason, who was running towards the lake.

**Guys like it? Well I hope so!**

**~Purple**


End file.
